1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a safety seat for pets removably mounted in an automobile passenger seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's society, pets are highly regarded and loved by their owner(s) such that a strong bond is often formed between the owner(s) and their pets. Due to this bond, pet owners sometimes travel with their pets and want to protect their pets from harm. A majority of such travel occurs in automobiles. Many times while transporting a pet in an automobile, the pet will wander inside the vehicle and in some instances may create a dangerous situation by restricting or obstructing the driver's movement or vision. This impairs the driver's ability to safely operate the vehicle. Furthermore, in many instances, when left unrestrained the pet sheds its hair about the car and chews or slobbers on the automobile's upholstery. Pets also harm the interior of an automobile when they perform bodily functions therein. In addition, pets often find the interior of an automobile to be uncomfortable.
Therefore, various pet safety and restraining devices have been developed to protect the interior of an automobile from a pet, to restrain and protect a pet in an automobile from harm during normal driving conditions, harsh maneuvers, and during an accident, and to increase the comfort of a pet being transported in an automobile. Naturally, the need for such pet safety and restraining devices does not exist when an automobile is operated without a pet on board. For maximizing the human passenger capacity of a vehicle, the owner of an automobile may, at times, wish to store a pet safety device while not in use. Therefore, it is desirable that a pet safety or restraining device be collapsible.
Heretofore, most automotive pet safety restraint devices have used harnesses and/or tethers to either connect the pet to a seatbelt or to some other part of the automobile. Other safety devices have used nets or the like to surround pets and confine them to a specific area. Still other pet safety devices use a specially designed car seat and tether the pet thereto. However, heretofore no one has contemplated a pet safety seat that protects a pet in an automobile and protects an automobile interior from a pet with a restraining net wrapped around removable posts spaced apart at a front edge of a base with a removable, washable pad, the safety seat being secured in the automobile's passenger seat by the automobile's seat belt.